A Twist In Fate
by Jessica Storm
Summary: What if Halloween in 1981 didn't end the way it did? What if James and Lily Potter had their wands out? What would have life been like for Harry Potter and the rest of England if Voldemort was killed in 1981?


It was a very quiet night in England. Especially in Godric's Hollow. For the last few years in England, people have being killed. The normal human beings, there was a killer on the loose and the police have failed to catch him. To wizards, they knew why. Lord Voldemort. He was killing wizards, muggles, and even the people who were on his side.

Lord Voldemort wasn't always a killer. But his life led up to it. His real name was Tom Riddle and he was an orphan. He found his home at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He believed the wizarding world should be for purebloods. Not muggle-borns or half-bloods. But he was a half-born as some believed. With the name of Tom Riddle.

The only person he was afraid of was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. So the students at the school were safe and secure. But that didn't stop them from being harmed or even killed outside of school. People weren't surprised, but were sad, when some students didn't come back to school the following year.

There were three types of people in the wizarding world. People who served under Voldemort, called themselves Death Eaters. The resistance was called the Order. And the third was people who were neither. But most people were in the 1st two.

But now, James Andrew Potter wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about his one year old son, Harry. He was making small colorful wisps of odorless smoke come out of the end of his wand. Harry was giggling and trying to catch it. The two males were both entertained.

James' wife, Lily, was leaning against a doorway watching them. A small smile crept onto her lips. It seemed silly that only a few years ago, she hated James' guts. Now, she was married to him and gave him her innocence. And she didn't regret any of it. She had James, who she was in love with, and she had Harry, her son.

Life had been alright for the Potters. They had their closest friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Alice Longbottom. And they had a small house and most of all: They had each other.

Just as this was happening, Lord Voldemort was walking through the streets of Godric's Hollow. Walking to the Potter's house. But everyone except for Wormtail, aka, Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort himself knew.

But in the mean time, they were satisfied. Lily enjoyed watching her husband making her son giggle and laugh, but it WAS Harry's bedtime. And like his dad, he got cranky when he didn't get his sleep, which wasn't often, since his parents spoiled him so much.

"James, its Harry's bedtime.'' Saying that caused two reactions. James' looking up at the sound of his name. And Harry pouting because his father stopped with the smoke.

James stood up, picked up their son, and handed it to her. He still couldn't believe after all these years, they were happily married and in love. And with a handsome son who looked just like his dad. Except for the eyes. He had Lily's eyes.

"Alright, dear.'' He kissed her quickly briefly before she walked upstairs with the infant. James was going to throw his wand on the couch and try to rest some, but something told him not to. Something told him to stay armed.

His instincts were proven correct when an explosion happened. The sound came from the front door. James' held his hand out in front of him and walked slowly to the front door. There stood, Voldemort himself.

Now, Voldemort snarled when he saw James' wand. Peter had told him, being the Potter's secret keeper, told him that in the night time, James was lazy and never kept his wand on him. But he was mistaken. Peter would pay for it.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled up to Lily, hoping she'd take Harry and go like he told her to. Even though, she didn't usually allow him to order her around.

"Unintelligent boy. You've never been bright in the careful and safe department have you?" Voldemort said. The men both raised their wands. Cruico and Avada Kedavra were cast. But it was always dodged.

Meanwhile, Lily was upstairs in a small closet with Harry. She had cast the silencing charm on him. He wanted his daddy, he had always been a daddy's boy, but his dad was downstairs, risking his life to defend them.

"Won't you ever give up boy?" Voldemort growled after a long five minutes of trying to murder Potter without any luck.

"I won't give up just because you want me to Voldy." James said lightly with a smirk on his face that annoyed Voldemort so much.

"It's time to end this stupid boy." James had been annoyed by that. He was 21 years old. He was not in any means a boy. He was in training for an auror. Had been since he was 19. If that didn't work out, but he was sure it would, he would become a professional quidditch player. A chaser of course. Many teams offered him and Sirius both contracts but the main thing was Lily [for James], and the Order.

What happened next surprised James and Voldemort. Lily had hidden Harry safely in a bundle of robes and t-shirts and crept downstairs. Voldemort was destroying their home. While James was trying to protect it.

James was about to shout the killing curse when suddenly an "AVADA KEDAVRA!'' was yelled. It came from neither James or Voldemort, but Lily Potter. The girl who everyone thought wouldn't harm anyone. Except for Sirius Black and James Potter back in the school years, up to the 7th year.

Voldemort let out a loud scream and then died. His red eyes closed, never to be opened again. James was too shocked to move. And Lily. Well she had tears running down her face silently.

Finally James moved. He ran up to the middle of the stairs, where Lily was, and wrapped her tightly in his embrace.

"I can't believe you just did that Lily.'' He mummered into her hair.

"But I did." She said. Her voice was muffled by James' chest. But neither cared.

"Wait, where's Harry?" James asked after a bit.

"Upstairs." Then said said quietly. "Accio Harry Potter." Then the baby boy appeared in her arms. James and Lily just stared down at their son. They had survived Voldemort. And he was dead. Now life could go on happily for everyone.


End file.
